chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaceships
The sole means of modern transportation across space, spaceships come in all shapes, sizes, and functions. Due to the necessity of relying on Chrono-powered technology to run, spaceships generally must specialize in speed, size, or raw destructive power. Some may be able to have two of those three traits, but one that is enormous, fast, and capable of eliminating enemies is generally considered too expensive and too impractical to make. Naming Personal spaceships and military craft generally have acronyms denoting their function or what organization they belong to followed by a unique (to that organization) name, such as the IDC Mendicant or the AEN Sparrowhawk. Vessels owned by pirates usually do not have acronyms and merely have a single name, such as the Starcatcher. Commercial ships, such as ones solely for transport or moving goods to different planets or space stations, often do not have personal names and instead only have letters and numbers to tell them apart, but the crew often gives it one anyway, even if that name is not officially recognized. Some newer ships, particularly in the Alamo Empire's territories, have started to mimic military-style naming for branding purposes, such as the CC Meteorite. Capabilities As stated before, spaceships generally must favor speed, size, or power. Commercial cruisers are often large and rather fast, though the fastest and largest ones are mostly owned by the Gerualdi Union or were otherwise created by them. At a cost, they usually cannot have weapons built into them, and instead must rely on escorts or on-board defenses to protect the ship. Military spacecraft varies, as they are largely intended to work in a unit where one ship's flaws can be covered by another. Scouting and patrol ships, because they may be caught alone, are usually very small and fast, for example, whereas heavily-armed spaceships usually cannot expend much engine power on speed. Design Spaceships generally have design elements from whatever faction designed them unless they were specifically designed to mimic another group's ships. More often than not, they also bear the colors of that faction. Due to the enormous costs of creating spaceships, nations that are unaffiliated with one of the factions usually do not have unique spaceship designs, and they instead borrow from an already-established design. Alamo Empire Alamo ships are generally compact and sleek in design. They favor function over form, repurposing old ships time and time again as opposed to building entirely new ones, and they consequently may not have the most aesthetically beautiful spaceships. Generally, their ships all resemble one another, creating a uniform design no matter the ship's purpose. Their militarily-inclined society often results in even commercial cruisers superficially resembling their combat ships. Gerualdi Union Union ships generally are striking in appearance, featuring bold black and bright red colors, and they often have design choices to appear visually intimidating in other ways, such as prominently displaying weapons on the exterior of the ship. The intention is that even from a distance, a Union ship can be recognized -- a warning to pirates that striking this ship could be an act of aggression against the galaxy's most powerful force. Veriol Alliance The design of Veriol ships is markedly different from those of the Alamo Empire and the Gerualdi Union, looking extremely alien to people unused to them. However, this is because the Veriol Alliance's designs necessitate the quick mobility of huge amounts of Chrono throughout the ship's components. Their unusual design, perhaps even slightly reminescent of insects, allows Chrono to move about unimpeded without risk of contaminating the passengers within. Brands The factions in Ealdremen tend to employ their own mechanics for the creation and maintenance of their own spaceships, or they may buy out companies that are especially profitable. There are also some faction-neutral companies marketing their own spaceships, often for private owners or occasional contracts with a faction. For Kaqal-nu Much of the Alamo Empire's ships are said to be For Kaqal-nu, referencing the only sabarus alpha to ever be High Imperator of the Alamo Empire, Kaqal-nu. Kaqal-nu dreamed of a unified galaxy where all people could visit one another quickly and safely -- thus, imperial ships are meant to bridge the gaps between that dream and reality, and they are specifically dedicated to Kaqal-nu. Due to the imperial focus on military might, there is a bit of a disconnect between Kaqal-nu's aspirations of peace and the reality of the Alamo Empire, but there are numerous private ships sold only to imperial citizens under this brand as well. Na Vryyde's Finest Firmly neutral in the factions' conflicts, Na Vryyde's Finest is based in its namesake nation of Na Vryyde and is known for its tongue-in-cheek logo that has a phonetic pronunciation of Na Vryyde underneath it. They primarily make small cruisers that are colloquially called "party boats" by both their fans and detractors for their tendency to have large, open spaces in the center of the ship that can be used for large parties. Recently, they have gained a degree of public favor for donating a portion of their sales to Rakovok refugee efforts, but rumors that the company is controlled by sallowpaws continue to dog them despite denials. There are no public records of them ever accepting contract work from the Veriol Alliance or Alamo Empire, although they do business with the Gerualdi Union on occasion. Scrapjunk Scrapjunk began shortly after the Godbomb as a coalition of engineers trying to reconnect to the "lost worlds" that the Godbomb had cut them off from. They originated in Beyne around the Ra Lar area, but they now have factories all throughout the Ealdremen System. Unlike the stalwart neutrality of Na Vryyde's Finest, Scrapjunk accepts contracts from anyone willing to pay, and they will all too gladly sell branches of their company to high-paying federal governments for exorbitant amounts of money. Competition to secure engineering positions in Scrapjunk is fierce; even mere assembly line workers are put through rigorous tests before being hired as "temps," during which their performance is highly scrutinized and will determine whether or not they stay with the company. Zannak Istrat Andak Owned by the Veriol Alliance, Zannak Istrat Andak's name goes back to the earliest days of space exploration. Their ships are primarily built to be as self-sufficient as possible, favoring size, storage capabilities, and self-defense over speed. This attitude towards ship design is reflected in the company's name -- "Journey's Own Reward," that is to say, getting to a destination quickly matters less than getting there properly and safely. A journey cannot be enjoyed if it is fraught with danger and peril that the spaceship is ill-equipped to handle. Due to their Veriol affiliation, Zannak Istrat Andak does not do business with the Alamo Empire and only rarely with the Gerualdi Union, but ancient, several millennia-old ships in museums throughout Ealdremen are often from Zannak Istrat Andak, particularly if the ships date from before the First Galactic War. Image Gallery alamo.jpg alamocolony.png alamoftl.png alamosolar.jpg alamovsveriol.jpg gerualdi1.png gerualdi3.jpg gerualdi4.jpg gerualdi5.png veriolassault2.png veriolvsalamo.jpg Category:Spacecraft Category:No Spoilers